


The Siren's Song

by TelltaleSoldier



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Different timeline where Jack doesn't die, F/F, F/M, Jack is a Little Shit, Multi, Nisha hates her guts, Powerful siren, Slow Burn, Smut, or anyone really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelltaleSoldier/pseuds/TelltaleSoldier
Summary: On a trip to Pandora, Jack stumbles upon a girl who is going to turn his world upside down, whether he likes it or not.





	1. The King

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I have recently played through all of the Borderlands games and can't get this out of my head.

"If the bards of old the true has told  
The sirens have raven hair.  
But over the earth since art had birth,  
They paint the angels fair."

L.M. Montgomery

* * *

It was late afternoon when the car finally pulled up outside the gates, onlookers stared in awe at the latest model of a ridiculously expensive Hyperion car, and all wondered who would step out.

The driver quickly ran around the side to open up the back passenger door, swiping down his uniform and adjusting his cap before opening it up, taking a large step backwards to give them plenty of room to exit. The gathered crowd leaned around one another to try and get a better view and out stepped the only man in the universe who everyone was equally afraid and jealous of, and rightfully so.

Handsome Jack.

"-nd that's why I'm where I am, and you are now where you are, good luck with your future endeavours jackass and know that in the future if you cross me again you'll lose something waaaaay more important and personal to you, you know what I'm getting at don't ya? Cool, bye asshole". 

He stepped out of the car and abruptly cut off whoever he was speaking to on his echo. Looking around, he was greeted with a mixture of stunned and scared faces, he browsed over them all with a smirk on his face before he pushed a bill into the drivers breast pocket and patted it down.

"There ya go, just a little something to say thanks" and with that he strode through the gates, almost walking straight into a short, older gentleman.

"Sir, I must express how grievously late you are! You were due here at ten o'clock this morning, that is almost seven hours ago! We have tried contacting you numerous times and you simply haven't answered, the Dahl corporation is not-"

The man was cut off from speaking further by a pistol being pressed to his temple.

"Listen up short stuff because I'm only gonna say this once. The Dahl corporation is up shit creek right now and I, out of the kindness of my heart am willing to help it back on to dry land. So, all things considered I would say that if anything, me showing up at all is a blessing that shouldn't really be disrespected don't ya think?" Jack punctuated his question by pressing the pistol further into his forehead.

"A-ah I meant no disrespect Sir of course, I can only apologise for my behaviour". The short man had his hands in the air next to his chest as a show of surrender, and the gun was slowly pulled away and placed back in Jack's holster.

"Now, take me to the guy who I can actually talk business with".

Jack was then swiftly led through a series of long, elaborated corridors, each very blandly decorated for his tastes until he was greeted by a receptionist who upon seeing who it was immediately buzzed him in through a large set of green double doors. 

There was a large, black, rounded table in the centre of the room, surrounded by chairs of the same colour, each with their own person sat upon them with rather angered and frustrated faces.

"Jack, you finally decide to grace us with your presence it would seem". The gentleman in the middle chair stated bluntly.

"I hope that we can now discuss what may be done to help Dahl out of the hole it has found itself in"

Jack began laughing arrogantly at the man's statement, bending over to hold his stomach in order to fully make a show of how funny he found the situation.

"Is something I said funny to you?" The man brought his hand town on the table, causing the people sat closest to him to jump.

"Yeah, because I think you mean the hole you dug yourself. Trying to convince me that this was all something you couldn't see coming from a mile away isn't gonna work I'm afraid. Now, I've already presented the offer that Hyperion is willing to go through with-"

"You cannot seriously expect us to accept that offer? It's madness!" 

Jack shook his head with a smirk on his face.

"Okaaaay I'm gonna go ahead and act like you didn't totally just cut me off whilst I was talking and say this, You. Don't. Have. A. Choice. Now, lets talk shall we?"...

* * *

Jack was busy reading through the finalised version of the contract when he saw a painfully bright light out of the corner of his eye. He immediately pressed himself against the window of his car to watch as a large, burning object fell from the sky, straight into a nearby lake.

"Hey Mick, new plan, we aren't going back just yet, I want you to take me over there. Oh and call for some reinforcements while you're at it."

When they arrived, Jack applied his cloaking tech and began making his way closer to the lake, dispatching a number of curious bandits along the way. Once he got close enough to the water, he de-cloaked and waited for the requested reinforcements to arrive. After a short while, he was informed that the mysterious object was a large rock made of solid crystal.

"Okay well I want it brought back to the station and I want regular updates on what the hell this thing is." 

"Yes sir".

After he arrived back at his home, Jack immediately made his way to the shower.

"Ugh, stupid planet, I smell like hell"

He scrubbed himself thoroughly to get the Pandora smell from his body, and after drying himself and placing his mask on the bedside table, he slowly slid into what he hoped would be a blissful and energizing sleep.

It wasn't.


	2. Crystal Castles

Jack opens his eyes to a blinding light, it envelopes him and when it has dissipated, he finds himself stood in an unfamiliar place. The floor beneath his feet is made of solid crystal, and the sky is an endless swirling of purples, blues and pinks. As he finished being transfixed with the colours surrounding him, his focus is shifted to a figure approaching him from the distance.

Jack cautiously walks forward in order to get a better view of the mysterious person, however once he gets close enough to see who it is, he stops in his tracks.

She was stunning. Long black hair cascaded down her back, but framed her face beautifully. Her eyes, a shade of green that felt as though they were burning a hole straight through to his soul, and her lips, like two plump, silk pillows. He was completely taken aback by the woman stood before him.

It was then that Jack realised she was trying to speak, but he couldn't quite make out what she was saying.

"F-fr-reee..."

Jack tried to get closer to hear what the mysterious woman was saying, but when he was about to come into contact with her, he was thrown back by some kind of invisible force, ripping an earth shaking shriek of pain from the woman.

* * *

Jack awoke with a start as he sat up in bed panting, quickly looking around his room to ensure he was now safe. When he felt okay he laughed under his breath and shook his head placing his hand to it.

_Jeez, what a dream. Guess I haven't had some in a while... Probably just pent up frustration, easily sorted out._

He hopped out of bed and made his way to the shower, and whilst he was washing himself of this fresh layer of sweat he saw it, a burned mark into his hand, a circle with a small dot in the centre. Jack attempted to rub it off but to no avail, his brow furrowed and he sat on the bed in a towel slowly tracing the mark with his thumb.

_Was this... from her? What the hell is going on, what is this._

He was quickly brought back from his contemplating by his echo bleeping loudly. Jack sighed deeply and rubbed his hands over his face, realising he hadn't put his mask back on. After putting the mask in place he answered the echo.

"H-hello? Sir?"

A feeble voice spoke on the other end of the line.

"Yeah yeah who is this? It had better be good".

"Ah Sir my name is Leo, I'm the head researcher looking into the crystal you found on Pandora, I think you may want to come down here".

Jack sighed and took a deep breath,

"Oh yeah? If this isn't worth my time you're gonna regret it big shot".

Jack hung up the call and slowly began getting dressed and sorting out his hair. After he was satisfied with his appearance he made his way to the labs using his fast travel station, and upon entering the labs he was greeted with who he could only presume was Leo.

"Ah Sir you're here! Good! Please come this way it's truly fascinating!"

Jack made a show of rolling his eyes and as he did saw caught the look of a young scientist to the side of him, he gave a sly smile as he passed and saw her visibly blush. 

_I'll remember her for later_

As they rounded the corner into the room Jack stopped in his tracks. The crystal had been cleaned and the scientists had started filing it down in an attempt to get into the centre, where Jack saw the woman from his dream.

"Sir? Is everything okay? It's wonderful isn't it! Who knows where this woman is from, how she got inside this crystal and why?!"

The scientist began a long speech on what the possibilities of her existence could be but Jack was too busy staring, his eyes blown wide. He apprehensively approaches the crystal and looked upon her, she was suspended inside the crystal but looked... peaceful.

He went to place his hand on the outer casing of the crystal which the scientist noticed.

"No Sir don't! You'll-"

But it was too late, as soon as Jack's hand touched the crystal, the whole room began to shake and jolt, the scientist began clambering under desks to protect themselves but Jack just stood there, staring. As soon as the tremors started, they stopped, and as the scientists looked up over their places of hiding, they all gasped as they saw the woman's eyes open, and her gaze falling upon Jack who still had his hand in contact with the crystal.

As everyone in the room stood and stared, the crystal began to crack and splinter, until the whole thing shattered into a million pieces and fell the the ground, but the woman was stood, floating a few inches from the floor, hand placed upon Jack's.

"Who are you?"

The first coherent sentence Jack was able to string together.

"My name is Asherah"

Her voice sounded exactly like he thought it would and it sent tingles down his spine.

"But you may call me Ash"


End file.
